My Two Angels
by Tali 101
Summary: Don and Jess are together but nobody knows.what will happen when Dons niece turns up.
1. Angell meet Angel

My Two Angels

Chapter 1-Angell Meet Angel

Don's POV

"Double Latte's hot and ready. What do you do put sugar in this or yellow" I say as I enter my apartment. Jess had stayed the night last night. It was great we went for dinner then back to mine. Jess sneaks up behind me

"I can think of a better wakeup call" Jess turns into me kissing me she was only in the shirt I had on the other day though it looked a heleva lot better on her. I push her up against the wall. We move to my bed. We were kissing when I heard someone knock on the door.

"That my door isn't it" I groan

"Muhu" jess says still making out with me.

"Dammit I gotta get that" as I reach to get up jess uses my hand cuff to cuff my arm to the bed.

"Don't make me cuff your other hand" she smiles seductively

"That's good work detective" I say with a big smile on my face she laughs at me then we go back to making out.

"OH MY GOD AHHH." Great Angels here why the hell was she here. She runs out the room.

"Don who the hell was that" Jess ask unlocking my hand cuff bound hands

"That was my niece Angel" I said standing up getting off the bed

"I told you to stop calling me that I'm no angel" Jess says fixing her hair

"No I know that, that's my niece's name"

"Well aren't you going out there to talk to her?"

"Not without you, you got me into this mess with the whole 'I can think of a better wakeup call' thing" I grab her hand and literally drag her out of the room as she groans. I see Angel watching the little mermaid 2 "Hey Angel wh"

Angel interrupts me "Uncle Don I told you its Tess you know I hate Angel"

"Sorry Tess so what you doing here and where's your mum?" She just glares at me and then looked at me and Jess with a disapproving look.

"I can't believe you forgot" Forgot what? Oh what's the date dammit it's the 8th of July. Every year exactly a week before my birthday 'Tess' comes and stays at mine. I totally forgot because me and Jess just recently got together and it's been pure bliss but though no one at the precinct or the lab know that's the way ang, I mean jess likes it. I really wish I could tell Danny though him being my best friend apart from jess of course. "I'm sorry Tess it's just I've been so busy at work and stuff and it slipped my mind." Tess is giving me that look and I fell really guilty.

"So let me get this right you have been busy with work, haven't taken the week off and you're having sex with her" she is pointing to Jess who is probably felling really awkward just now.

"Hey I never won't to hear that word coming out of your mouth again" I say light heartedly

"Look maybe I should go" Jess speaks up. I go and stand besides taking her hand

"No your fine here baby" Tess makes a gaging noise

"What happened to your precious partner your Angell ,Jessica I think it was who you were so madly in love with and you were thinking of taking grans ring out of the security box thing"

"I still lover her" I say going bright red

"Then why are you sleeping with her!" Tess screams pointing at jess

"This is Jessica Angel my partner who I am madly in love with ok" I scream back

"Oh and just blurted out about you loving her and grans ring and" Tess rambles

"Tess quit while you're ahead please" my pam comes in contact with my face.

"Well I'm gonna go to Mrs Parks next door and you can um finish" Tess starts to leave

"No Tess why don't you watch some TV and I'll make you and your uncle pancakes." Jess says

"Yeah that would be nice thanks and sorry for calling you a whore."

"You didn't'" Jess walks towards the kitchen

"Well um I was thinking it you know before I knew you were you" Jess was making pancakes and Tess was singing along to the songs in the little mermaid 2 God could Tess sing. I plop down on the couch beside her and pull her into a hug then we silently watched the rest of the movie.

"Tess, Don Pancakes are ready" jess Calls from the kitchen. We all sit on the little round table me and Jess with our pancakes and coffee and Tess with her pancakes and hot chocolate after I banned her from coffee. Tess pancakes are topped with syrup whipped cream and marshmallows. Mine are topped with syrup blueberry's whipped cream marshmallow and chocolate sauce. Jess being the only one who was not a Flack had the normal option syrup and sugar.

"So Uncle Don what have we got planned for today"

"Um Tess you know how I forgot what this week is well I didn't get time of work I'm sorry" I felt so guilty as I looked into her blue eyes and what I saw was hurt me the most disappointment, but never let it show on her facial features or her body language.

"Oh well I get to spend this week at the precinct and the lab that's pretty cool." Jess saw it too

"Hay I have an Idea" Jess said

"What?" a curious Tess and I asked at the same time

"Well since I'm on duty as well as you Don maybe I could take Detective Tess here on an investigation at the mall." Jess smiles. Tess Face beamed with excitement

"I like that Ides Jess" And Tess did the one thing that surprised me most was hug Jess. Jess felt very proud, I was so confused with Tess action because even when she found out Jess was Jess and not a one night stand she still seemed angry at her probably because Jess is the reason I forgot all about Don and Tess week.

"Jess if someone finds out you could be in allot of trouble." I was worried for her. People were already gossiping about our relationship before we were in one and we haven't told anyone now plus she is a damn good cop I don't want her career to suffer because I forgot about my niece coming.

"Don its sweet that you're worried but we will be fine I may even bring Stella along so it looks legit." She could still see the look of concern in my eyes. So she kisses me with so much passion. "I love you" She says after we pull apart

"I love you too. Do you know that's the first time we have said that without a meddling teenager spitting it out for me?" Her reply was to kiss me again"

"Ok can we keep it PG rated over there thanks" We turn to Tess and Laugh.

"Right Tess put your stuff in your room and we will get going"

**AN: Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP**

**Tail xxx**


	2. Why? That's just so stupid

Chapter 2- Why? That's just so stupid

**Tess P.O.V**

I walk into the first room on the left or wait is that the right. I can never tell anyway. I've had that room since forever it used to be the guest room with cream coloured walls. Now it's my room with Teal coloured walls and a nice big double bed. I put my clothes in the chest of drawers which are white and then hang my skirts and dresses up in my walk in wardrobe I put my toiletries in the en-suite and go out into the living room. "Where's Jess" I ask as I look around

"She left for work." Uncle Don grabs his keys.

"Why" I pester. It's strange they seemed so loved up yesterday and they don't go into work together

"No one at the precinct or the Lab knows" Uncle Don gives me that look, the 'leave it' look.

"Why? "I smirk.

"Because if people knew she would never get promotions since I'm a grade 1 and she's a grade 3 and if she did it would look like she was sleeping her way up the ranks and before you ask no she isn't and before you ask how do you know. It just feels so right I mean I'm gonna marry her and have kids with her."

"I'm glad you're happy and she's better than Devon any day" Devon was horrible to me when I came to visit she like blatantly ignored me and grr she was just so bitchy. Though Stella and I had a right good bitch about her. She was dumped and hour later.

"Come on kid better stop for coffee"

**A/N: I know its short but I wanted to give you lovely readers something to read before I go to New York so I won't be able to update for a while. Please review **

**Tali xxx**


	3. Hey detective Angell

**AN: Hay I'm back had a great time in New York and got loads of NYPD stuff lol. Soz its been so long.**

Chapter 3- Hey detective Angell

Tess POV

Ok I don't get it I'm ridding shotgun in my uncle Don's car going for coffee but Jess isn't here because they cant tell anyone about there relationship. I mean ok I know there is an unwritten code about dating your partner especially if one is more superior to the other but come on, I have spent my whole life trying to get Mac and Stella together but they are to damn stubborn but when people do get together they aren't allowed to tell anyone. Sucks, big time.

"Can I have 2 large black coffee's, 2 double latte's, 1 green tea and 3 triple mocha's oh and an extra-large hot chocolate with whipped cream sprinkles and a flake thank you" My Uncle Don says to the waitress who is standing in a very flirty way

"Anything else for you tiger" She seductively smiles

"Yeah you to stop flirting with my dad before my mum comes in and btw they are both cops" I butted in with a sweet smile. She gives us our order and we leave laughing.

"You know I could have handled that without you lying" Don Smirks

"Just getting some practise in." I smirk .He laughed at me and we went into the car and drove to the precinct Wow not much has changed in the precinct I see a few new faces staring at me.

"Hey Tessa how you doing" the captain Jarvis asks

"I'm good thanks Jarvis, hey where is Big Flack over here's partner." Jarvis points to Jess I take one of the double lattes and proceed towards Jess. "Um hi Detective ...?"

"It's Detective Angell and you are" Jess looks at me curiously though I cached the glint in her eye that said lets have some fun with this.

"Oh I'm Tessa flack or Tes Don's Niece here is a double latte." I give her the large mug of piping hot liquid.

"Thanks someone drank mine this morning" That would have been me.

"Oh have a guy over last night that staid for coffee" Mulligan said

"No my dog knocked it over and she then drank it and mulligan why should feel the need to talk about my sex life at all but with a child in the area tut tut" I laughed

"Detective Angell did my idiot uncle use the 'did it hurt when you fell from heaven' line you know with your last name being Angell and all"

"Yep and you can call me Jess"

"I Apologise for him Jess he is an idiot" I pretend to test the name Jess out

"Guys he is right here" we couldn't help it we laughed. "Right enough laughing at me Tes why you don't give our favourite CSI's there coffee before you start saying something you will regret."

"Ok and don't worry Jess I'll tell you all his embarrassing stories later" I wink and walk off before my uncle Don can say anything in return.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed review and tell me what you think and what u want to happen **


	4. No need to be jealous

Chapter 4- No need to be jealous

I walk out of the precinct doors and down the road to the crime lab. I step into the elevator, no matter how much I hate elevators I was not walking up 35 flights of stairs with 7 Styrofoam cups filled with hot liquids. I try to hit number 35 but with two hands filled with coffee I had to use my foot. I impatiently tapped my feet to the annoying elevator jingle until I heard the comforting ding telling me I had arrived.

I stepped out of the elevator my worries completely escaping my mind and finding its way back into the elevator for the next time I had to use it. I take a moment to look around normally people would get slightly suspicious at the presence of a 13 year old girl in the lab but since I have been coming here since I was 2 people had merely become accustomed to my presence. So accustomed that Danny Messer my 'big brother' just walked past me. I put the coffee containers down on a table and shouted "oiy Messer" Danny turned around and ran towards me. Picked me up and span me around.

"Hey Tessa what you doing here" Has everyone forgotten I give him a look and he looks at me like oh and I'm like uhu. "Can't believe he forgot"

"Well he did so anyway do you want your coffee or not?"

"Depends on what you got me"

"A triple Mocha" he took the coffee from the side table with the letters D M written on it.

"Tessa!" Lindsay says waddling down the hall, I ran to her being 7 months pregnant can't be easy we have a hug and I give her, her green tea.

"Did I hear Lindsay correctly is my favourite niece her" I turn around to see uncle Mac

"Uncle Mac!" I ran towards him almost knocking him down

"Whoa there kiddo you're not 3 anymore" he laughed and gave me a nice hug I felt someone eyes burning whole on my neck. I know that stare it's a jealous stare. I get them all the time I mean I'm not like mean when I say this but I am pretty and second in command on our cheerleading squad at 13 now that's a record. I only know one person who would get so wound up and jealous about my uncle Mac hugging some blonde.

"No need to be jealous Aunt Stel" My aunt Stella not uncle macs girlfriend/fiancé or wife but will be one day I guarantee you that.

"Tessa" she hugs me and whispers in my ear "If you want me to tell Uncle Don, Danny or Mac about Liam I suggest you shut up" I nodded know way could they find out about Liam

**AN: Hey bet your all guessing who Liam is. There will be more interaction with Tess and Jess as well as the other female characters as they go shopping **


	5. Shopping

**Tessa P.O.V**

I can't have any of the guys knowing about Liam they would kill him Liam is my boyfriend but he is 2 years older than me and well They are all really protective of me . Danny thinks of me as his little sister. Mac thinks of me as his niece and my Uncle Don he treats me like his own daughter and I love that I have never had a dad he's in jail and it kind of sucks but Uncle Don is the best substitute dad you could ask for. "What I came up here for was to give you guys your coffee's and uncle mac can Aunt Stel and Linds get a couple of hours off because I need them just know please uncle Mac" I use my cute face

"Fine" Works every time

"Great come on and we will get Dons Partner Jess we are going shopping" There faces light up

"We will take my car to the precinct and get Jess." My aunt Stella grabbed her keys. The drive was quiet. I exit the car

"Are you guys coming in" they look at each other and shrug. We walk in the precinct doors I had just been in no longer than an hour ago. I find My Uncle Dons Desk and then Jess's. "Hey Uncle don I need to borrow Jess for an important assignment." My uncle don looks at me like seriously

"And that would be?" I giggle

"Shopping" Jess grabs her bag. I hug my uncle Don whilst secretly borrowing his credit card form the pocket. We drive to Kelman Mall. we run straight to Abercrombie and Fitch except for poor Lindsay who is Waddling. I search franticly around and soon find the dress section and I run all over again through. I find a nice black dress an LBD every girl had got to have one of that right but its $250. "This is the one"

"It's beautiful Tess but how are you going to pay for it" Lindsay inquires. I pull the credit card out

"With this" I smirk and so does Jess.

"Tell me that's not Dons credit card" Stella begs

"Fine it's not his credit card" I say sarcastically

"Tessa!" Lindsay screams

"What? I mean I do it all the time he pays I just have the card" I go up to the cashier with Jess. "Uncle Don would want you to buy something with this" I hold up the credit card

"You spend his money I have my own ok kiddo" I give her a hug we walk the cashier scans the dress looks at me a bit quizzing when I give her the card then she asks me to sign, I have been able to sign his signature since I was six. We walk around until we all pass la perla. Stella, Lindsay and jess all stop and look in the window.

"If you guys want to go in there to look or buy I will wait out here."

"no way are we leaving you out here" Jess states

"Well I don't think my uncle Don would like use taking me in there plus linds I really don't want to know what you and Danny are" I shudder "you guys either" I look between Stella and Jess. The thought of what her and my uncle Don do is really scary.

"well since I'm 7 months pregnant I'm not going to be needing anything do I'll stay out here" Lindsay sighs. Jess look from her to me

"See ya" Jess says grabbing Stella's arm and dragging her with her.

"So how's baby girl Monroe-Messer today" I say to Lindsay's bump

"Kicks all the time" the baby kicked "Did you feel that" I nod enthusiastically. We chat for 15 minutes about school, work, my mum, Danny and the baby. Eventually my Aunt Stella and Jess come back with two bags each. "Well I'm hungry so can we go to our café down the road." We all nod. We get there and seated right away. An elderly lady came over to take our order

"So what can I get you guys?"

"I will have a cheese burger with chips and a coke. Stella will have a chicken Caesar salad and a coffee black .Lindsey will have a ham burger chips with a sprite" I look to jess I dint know her order

"I'll have a chicken Caesar salad with a coke please" the waitress nods and leaves and comes back shortly without drinks.

"So guys I was wandering if I could have some help"

"with what" Lindsey asks

"wellmysecretboyfirendliamhas invitedmetohisfamilyreuninet hingbutineedhelponhowtotellm yuncledonandtheothers" I say extremely fast

"ok kiddo I didn't get any of that so rewind and slow down" Lindsey suggests

"well my secret boyfriend Liam has invited me to his family reunite thing but I need help on how to tell my uncle don and the others" I repeat slowly and more clearly.

"Well for starters good for you getting a boyfriend kiddo but telling your uncle Don has to be one of those ripping off a band aid thing quick and painless and we won't tell anyone we will let you do that" Lindsey says

"When is it" Stella asks

"Saturday" she nods, unfortunately I'll still be at uncle dons then. Our food came and once we had finished Stella insisted on paying the bill and we went back to the precinct / lab. i decide to go to the precinct to get on my uncle dons good side. "Hey uncle don when are we leaving" I give him a hug

"Now let's go you can go to detective Angell" I hug jess

"Bye Jess" we get home "Hey you want me to make pasta ala mon"

"My favourite dinner what did you do spend all my money shopping"

"Something like that" I mumble the door to the apartment opens as I'm getting the pasta served up. "Hey Jess you want some past I've got plenty"

"Sure" we sit down at the little round table; you could cut the tension with a knife

"Hey uncle Don can I go out on Saturday night" he puts his fork down

"with my boyfriend" I mumble into a nap kin he jumps up

"you have a boyfriend no your too young to have one and you're not going out on Saturday go to your room now!" he yells

"I HATE YOU!" I storm off to my room and pack a bag I ament staying here tonight. I storm out of my room with my duffle bag in my hand "Jess will you drop me off at Danny's please" I mumble trying not to cry was harder than I thought

"He won't like it either!" My uncle Don screams

"Yeah well at least he won't scream at me like my mother did when she was high!" that shut him up jess crabs her keys and I walk out the door

"You pushed to far Don too far" she shakes her head in dismay walks out the door of dons apartment we walk to the car and then drive to Aunt Stell's


End file.
